The War of the Gods
by LordFrieza
Summary: Based in the 8 years unmentioned in "You can't live in Fear" this story is the telling of the war between Asgard and Olympus. Batman and Wonder Woman have finally took the next step, but with a war happening what will happen to their family?
1. Smells like Teen spirit

(This story takes place during the 8 years unmentioned in "You can't live in Fear".)

**The War of the Gods**

Chapter 1 **Smells like Teen Spirit**

(Two weeks after Diana's trip to Themyscira)

Bruce walked up the steps of Wayne Enterprises. He knew that something had happened on Themyscira, but he didn't bother to ask Diana. Sighing he climbed last few steps to the thirteenth floor. Once at that floor he turned to what looked like a broom closet and slid a special card key that only he and Lucius Fox carried. Once inside the door he placed his palm against the scanner.

"Palm print recognized. Welcome Bruce Wayne." The computer voice said as the second door opened into a large room that was deemed as Wayne Enterprises' Advanced Science Division Archives.

He walked over to the table and slid his thumb across a small pad. The middle of the table opened and he walked over to the newest Batsuit Lucius designed.

"It is quite a technological marvel that one." Lucius said as he stepped into the light.

"Did we work out the problems with hydraulic relays?" Bruce asked.

"It took some time, but the relays are exactly what you asked for. Although I have to warn you this thing isn't for running. The rubber padded soles will help keep the vibrations down to a minimum when walking or sprinting, but a full out run can cause damage to the wearer. Also the suit will allow you to pick up and carry two tons, but again it should only be used in short distances. Remember this suit is only as stable and useful as the wearer." Lucius said as he disengaged the locks.

Bruce looked at the suit again. Unlike the normal batsuits this one looked more metallic and cold. To be honest it looked like a suit of armor, but inside motion relays controlled the suit so that it could bend and be like an extension of his body. Of course the suit hadn't been used for a real trial run yet. He looked at Lucius who typed in the command and Bruce entered the front of the suit. The suit closed around him and locked down perfectly. He wouldn't have even thought of a suit like this if it hadn't been for Steel. Naturally he had modified and improved on John Henry Irons' design, but for the most part it was still much the same suit.

"I would warn that the suit still has terabytes of information to be processed, but being that I know you I won't even mention it. I will however keep the suits monitoring system up and observe you while you put it through the paces." Lucius said as Bruce flew out of the building through a new sky light opening Lucius had put in the day before.

"Lucius the controls seems a little sluggish at 3,200 feet." Bruce said as he climbed higher.

"Mr. Wayne I might mention that the suit is not meant to travel out of the atmosphere. If you are planning on using it to travel to other worlds we will have to do some more redesigning to the armor plating and oxygen containment units." Lucius said as he kept track of Bruce's heart rhythm and blood pressure.

(Gotham City Cemetery)

Normally no one came to this section of the cemetery. It wasn't that the cemetery was frightening, but it was because everyone in this section had been dead so long that no relatives where still living or at least living in Gotham. The fact that it was secluded made the young witch smile brightly. She walked over to the oldest grave and began to dig. As she dug she finally hit the lid to the rotting casket and broke it open. Smiling she grabbed the bone belonging to one of the first murders in Gotham. She climbed out and dropped the bone into a sack she was carrying and walked over to a large vase. She poured the contents into the vase and began to chant slowly. The vase began to boil over and then it cracked as a bright purple flash lit up the sky.

She looked at the demon standing before her and knelt before him.

"Master I have kept my word. I found the murder and used his evil to bring you back, but are you truly going to help Lord Loki? It was he that banished you after all." The young witch said to the demon.

"Korina you surprise me by asking such a foolish question. Yes, I intend to help Loki and then I will banish him from all of Asgard not just Valhalla. The evil from the murder is feeding me for now, but I will need more. Lead me to darkest place in this city and let me feast on the evil there. Once I am strong enough I will destroy once again. The world will remember the name of Azazel, and it will start with this city!" He shouted to the surrounding area.

(Gotham Warehouse district)

Bruce looked at the ground below him as the suit continued to calibrate the relays to fit Bruce's exact movements. He nearly flew past a large warehouse when the scanners in the suit picked up a distress call from inside. He landed and ran a check on weapons. The suit had functional batarangs, bolos, knockout gas pellets, grappling hooks, and the newest feature was taser fitted into the palms of the suit.

"It's time to see if this works." He thought as he stepped into the warehouse. As he walked in the lights went out.

He smirked as the night vision in the suit activated and he continued to look around. He turned the corner to see a beaten Cheetah laying in a fetal position. He knelt down and studied the ground. Whoever it was had gotten the jump on Cheetah. They took the time to beat her and then leave her here. He looked toward the rear of the room and could see several men seated holding cards in their hands. Slowly he moved back toward them waiting to see if they would attack, but his caution was pointless toward these men. When he got there he noticed that each of them had been murdered. He studied them for a moment. Their throats had been cut and then their hearts had been removed. He looked at the playing cards in their hands and saw Aces and Eights. Each man was holding the 'dead man's hand'.

He studied them again and realized that they were the same ones that had attacked Cheetah, but someone or something had killed them and did it pretty quickly. His suit enhanced the hearing and he could hear something breathing and laughing. The first thought that came to his mind was Joker, but the Clown Prince of Crime would have killed Cheetah and not just left her there. This was someone new.

Azazel laughed again as the detective finished looking over the bodies. This one would be able to withstand his influence. Of course since he had those under his influence attack the strange cat-woman creature he could control her now. She had fine lines and would be a wonderful addition to Loki's collection. If he presented her as a gift he could take control of her later and use her to kill him.

Batman followed the footsteps and breathing, but finally he ran into a solid wall. Using the sonar scanner in his visors he looked for a secret exit, but it was no use. The wall was solid and that meant whoever had caused this was involved with some kind of magic. He grumbled slightly and walked back to Cheetah. Picking her up he began carrying her out of the warehouse.

Cheetah awoke to the feeling of being carried out of the warehouse. She looked up to see Batman in a redesigned suit. For once she felt happy to see the dark knight. She hugged up to him and felt him stop mid stride.

"Please don't stop. Those 'men' put something into me. I don't know what it was, but I've never been more frightened in my life. I wish that you where there earlier. If you had of been they wouldn't have done this. No one hurts anyone when Batman is there." She said as though she was child talking.

"You realize that I have to take you to police custody." He said

"It doesn't matter. I didn't do anything. Well I intended to steal some equipment that was supposed to go to Gotham University, but those men jumped me before I had a chance. I was actually a victim." She said holding on to him.

He sighed and set her down. He looked at her and remembered a talk with Selenia Kyle not too long ago in a similar situation.

"I can't let you go because I know what you will do. I can't send you to Arkham because I know what will happen to you. The only other option is to turn you over to the police." He said as though he was trying to convince himself.

"Don't want to because I actually was innocent in this right?" She said

"That does fit the situation." He said.

"How does this sound? I will leave right now. I will get out of Gotham and stay out. You won't see me again here. I give my word." She said.

"Fare enough." He said.

She turned and began to walk until her legs gave out. He walked over to her and noticed that she passed out.

"Then again a trip to the hospital would be best." He said as he scooped her up and flew toward Gotham General.

(Wayne Manor)

Diana walked through the room that was once Bruce's nursery. The room had been locked for some time, but Alfred had unlocked it for her and let her look it over. She began cataloging everything that they would need for the children. It was obvious that a new crib, wall paper, games, toys, basically everything would be needed. She walked over to a small teddy bear and picked it up. Even with it being so old she could still smell Bruce on it. The thought of him being a child and clutching the bear brought a smile to her face. She put it back down and walked out of the room.

"Alfred we will need everything redone within the room." She said.

"Miss it would seem early to do this unless…" he said looking at her.

"I am Alfred. I consulted one those tests and it confirmed it for me. You don't think that Bruce will be upset do you?" She asked.

"Master Bruce will be quite pleased. Although it will take some time to get the proper response from him." He replied as he wrote the list that Diana mentioned and then walked out of the room toward the main hall.

"Madam might I be allowed to ask when you and Master Bruce are going to make it official and wed here?" he asked.

"I'm not sure Alfred, but I want to talk to him about that too." She said as she walked toward the kitchen.

(Central City 1800th gated Community)

Hera grabbed another bowl of ice cream and ate it along with various things that didn't go with it. She had heard of mortals having strange cravings when pregnant, but she had never been forced to enjoy it. Now she could feel the life growing inside of her. She smiled and rubbed her stomach. Thor informed her daily that unlike mortals it only took Gods and Goddesses three months to have children. If she were mortal it would look as if she was seven months along. She walked outside and saw the servants cutting the grass and waving at her as they continued on their business.

"Yes, things are much more pleasant here than on Olympus. I should have left Zeus ages ago." She said to herself as she turned back into the house.

She was about to go and see what Thor was doing when she felt strange sickening feeling come over her. She turned and saw someone who was dressed in the same fashion as Thor, but he seemed weaker and flighty.

"You must be Thor's new wench. I suppose that he hath enjoyed all of thine fruits. Of course my brother wilts follow you and his unborn child." The other Norse God said as he grabbed Hera. She pulled back and slapped him across the face.

"You have a little fight in you. I like that." Loki said as he moved toward her again.


	2. Lake of Fire

**The War of the Gods**

Chapter 2 **Lake of Fire**

(Watchtower cafeteria)

Wally stood looking at the food setting before him. He wanted to comment about the food, but wondered if Batman would be within ear shot. The truth was Batman was the only one he knew of that could catch him before he had a chance to run. And being caught by an already brooding Batman was not how he wanted to spend an evening. He finished the meat like substance and the vegetable paste and stood up.

"Well I'm full." He said as he took over half of the tray back up the washing station.

He then turned to walk down the hall when a mighty crash of thunder sounded throughout the Watchtower. He jumped back as Thor formed in the Watchtower and looked around as if he was missing something or someone.

"Has thou seen Hera? She was at the palace on earth, but when I returned from my fight with the World Serpent she was gone. I could smell Loki there, but my brother wouldst be a fool to enter into my home." Thor said.

"I am afraid that she isn't here Thor, but Diana may know about it." Flash said as he looked at the God of Thunder.

"Very well take me to the Amazon. I shall question her." Thor said as he followed Flash

"Ummm Wondy where are you?" He asked over the communicator.

"I'm at the manor Wally. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Not much except for the God of Thunder's wife is missing. Is it alright to transport down?" He asked.

"Go ahead Bruce should be here shortly anyway." She said.

(Wayne Manor)

Flash and Thor appeared in front of Diana as she finished digging out the ingredients for lunch she was fixing. She looked at them both and pulled out a little extra. She smiled and turned toward the two visitors.

"So what's happened exactly?" She asked.

"Hera hast left the palace. She was there before I went to fight the World Serpent, but when I returned I found no trace of her. I did smell Loki, but my brother is not that big of a fool." Thor said as he looked at Diana.

"I wouldn't say that. I unfortunately don't know as much about Asgard as I would like, but from what I have read Loki has made his way by being a fool." Diana suggested.

"Aye, he hast upset all of the Gods in Asgard at one time or another. At one time he attempted to steal father's throne for himself. Of course father Odin threw him out on his ear. He hast tried many times to return to Valhalla, but the doors will not open for him." Thor said as he watched Diana.

(Asgard Odin's throne Room)

Loki looked at Hera as she lay on the stone table chained and helpless. She had fought him, but eventually he won by seeming to attack her unborn child. She dropped the guard on herself and tried to protect the child she was carrying. This of course allowed him the chance to render her unconscious. He walked down to her and grabbed her chin. Turning her head sharply toward him he looked her in the eyes.

"I see why Thor enjoyed thou. Thou art a strong woman and very desirable. Perhaps after I have killed my brother I can convince you to stay on as my serving wench." Loki said as he kissed her and then slapped her face.

"Thor is going to kill you weakling." Hera said through her now split lips.

Loki watched in amusement as she healed and then he grinned.

"You know time moves differently in Asgard now. Since I have brought Chronos' spirit here I control the time. I say that it is time for you to have this child." He said as he stretched out his hands.

Hera felt her stomach expand and grow in even more girth. She then felt a horrible pain pass through her as the contractions began. Suddenly as though the pain wasn't enough she watched Loki ball his fist and smiled.

"The child won't be hurt yet. But I want to savor every moment of this. I've been told that child birth is the most natural, wonderful experience a woman or Goddess can go through. Shall we see how it feels when it begins and then never ends?" He said watching her.

Hera finally screamed as the pain began again. She felt the child inside straining to come into the world, and the monster that was her new husband's brother kept reversing time only to have her enter into more pain.

"I will watch him kill you!" She shouted.

She watched as he walked down to her and took a large sword. He threw it into the air and it stopped right above her.

"When my brother arrives I will let that sword fall. I may allow your child to be born or it may die with you. I haven't decided. What I will do if I let your child be born is give it to Zeus. I am sure if it is a girl he will make her the new queen." Loki said with a laugh as he struck her again.

(Gotham Iceberg Lounge)

Oswald Cobblepot watched the Joker as he entered through the rear entrance of the nightclub. He knew what this was about; hell anyone that knew the Joker knew what this was about. The Joker wanted information on Batman. The former villain known as Penguin leaned back into his chair and grabbed a 'special' umbrella from under his desk. The next moment he saw his door crash open and one of his bouncers spilled into the floor convulsing with laughing fits.

"Oswald you old dog how you been?" Joker asked as he watched the hired muscle finally laugh himself to death.

"Hello Joker, Miss Quinn." He answered as his raised his Umbrella and released the safety.

"I see that you still don't trust me. Why I'm hurt Oswald! After all we've done together and meant to each other! Why I remember helping you with a little bat problem once."Joker said trying to edge up to Cobblepot.

"Yes, and as I recall you left me for dead another time. Tell me what you want to know and I will see if I know anything at all." Oswald said as he kept the umbrella trained on the Joker.

"I want to know where Batboy is! I've been loose in the city for three days and not a sign one!" Joker said with venom in his voice.

"That's easy. You haven't done anything to bring him out yet, and our city has collected a new murder. It seems to be someone able to influence those around them into doing what they want. At first I thought that it was poor old Jarvis Tetch, but I found out that he's still in Arkham. This new murder is keeping Batman on his toes. I was informed by a stoolie of mine at Gotham General Hospital." Oswald said as he looked at the Joker who seemed to take in what he was told and then turned to Harley Quinn.

"Pooh, we need to find this pretender and put them out of business! I will not have anyone taking my place!" The Joker said.

He then turned back to Oswald and pulled out a gun. Oswald felt his own finger tighten on the trigger of the umbrella and waited. Joker smiled and pulled the trigger. When he did a bang flag came out. Not waiting for the 'true' joke Oswald jumped to the floor as the flag was embedded into the office chair behind him.

"That's why I like you Oswald old bean! You always knew my punch lines." Joker said as he stepped out of the office leaving the trick gun.

Oswald stood and watched as the gun began to smoke out of the barrel. He ran to the fire escape and got out before the office filled with laughing venom. Breathing heavily he slid down against the door. He looked at the sky and wondered exactly at what point did he piss the universe off.

Before an answer could come to him he was lifted into the air by Batman who had traded in his suit for a newer one.

"Here it comes." He thought to himself as he was slammed against the door.

"Tell me who is killing innocent people down at the warehouse district!" He barked at Oswald.

"I don't know any names. I do know that the Joker wanted to know the same thing. I think he wants to find them before you do." Cobblepot said as he felt Batman let go of him.

"Keep clean and our meetings will stay this civilized." Batman said as he disappeared.

"Our meeting where never very civilized anyway." Cobblepot said as he hobbled down the fire escape and found his way into his car.

(The Two Ton Clubhouse)

Tommy To-tone stood watching the boss. Mr. Dent had been acting even crazier than usual after losing his silver dollar. Of course the new guy hadn't helped when he made a wise crack about it. That's when 'Two Face' took over and cracked the kids skull open with a brick. After that everyone went to looking for the coin hoping that it would turn up pretty soon.

"Damn it where is it? We can't make up our minds without it!" Two Face shouted as he turned the twelfth table over looking for the coin.

"Mr. Dent I found a coin, but I don't know if it's the right one." Johnny shouted.

Tommy watched and knew what would happen. If it was the right coin then Johnny would get a pat on the back and then a pistol whipping for 'hiding' the coin. If it wasn't the right coin then he would get two 45 slugs in the head for the trouble of making Two Face walk over there.

"It better be our coin." Two Face said as he stepped over and snatched it away from the henchman.

Johnny watched the boss' face tighten and relax.

"We ever tell you what happens to those that try to fool us?" Two Face asked Johnny.

"Mr. Dent, Mr. Two Face I swear I didn't know, please I didn't know it wasn't the right coin!" Johnny shouted as two twin 45 pistols fired at the same time.

"Now WE WANT OUR COIN!" Two Face roared.

All of the henchmen went into overtime looking for the coin when someone kicked the door open. Two Face turned to the front door and saw a strange looking man with a young girl standing there. His scarred face twitched at the sight of what almost looked like a demon.

"What are you suppose to be?" he asked.

"I'm death itself, and Mr. Dent I am here to make you an offer." Azazel said as he held out the criminal's coin.

(Batcave)

Bruce finally landed the new suit in the cave and opened the locks on it. He stepped out and felt the slickness of his arms from the sweat. The new suit defiantly needed some sort of climate control. He stumbled over to the computer and fed the new information he had acquired into it through the USB port from the suit. The computer began to analyze the information and bring out the list of suspects with the ability to control minds. He dismissed Jarvis Tetch since the Mad Hatter was locked up at Arkham. Slowly the entire list of local villains ended and then a new list started. He stopped on Circe and wondered if she could be back in Gotham.

He stretched and yawned. Looking at his watch he realized how late he was for lunch and knew that Diana more than likely had finished preparing and was waiting for him. He knew that Alfred tried to convince the Amazon Princess that he would prefer to do the cooking, but there was times that his 'Princess' wanted to cook herself. Today had been one of those days and he walked up the steps and exited through the library.

"Bruce we're in here." Diana called out to him.

He walked toward the sound of her voice and looked at Flash and Thor sitting in the kitchen eating.

"I see that we have guests." He said looking at them.


	3. All Apologies

**The War of the Gods**

Chapter 3 **All Apologies**

(Central City Thor and Hera's home)

Batman looked at Wonder Woman as they searched the house. Thor had informed them of the missing Goddess and was becoming more and more convinced that Loki may be behind it. Wonder Woman turned and looked at the new suit Bruce was wearing. She preferred the older suit, but this one did allow him to fly with her. It was a nice change to actually feel the air on her face again. She suddenly stopped when she smelled the thick scent of Brimstone. She stepped back and looked again at the room.

"Batman, you may want to scan this room." She said looking toward the man that was hers' and hers' alone.

He walked in and smelled the burnt sulfur. He adjusted the scanners on the suit and began walking through the house. That's when he found the entrance point. The traces of Brimstone left the imprint of the teleportation that the intruder used. He reached his hand out and felt the warmth of the opening. Suddenly it flew opened and he felt the cold coming from the other side. Stepping back he felt something pulling against him. He turned around and looked at Diana as she stepped into the room.

"Get back!" He shouted as the opening tried to pull him through. Slowly it started to close, and finally when it nearly closed he looked to see Loki standing there smiling. The younger brother of Thor waved and laughed almost like the Joker as the portal finished closing.

"Good bye mortal!" He shouted as something came through the portal as it closed. Bruce looked down to see a small rock.

The rock began to shake and then it grew to Bruce's size. He watched as it finished forming and knew that Loki had thrown a Golem into the room with them. He started to block but was knocked through the wall. The Golem walked toward Diana and grabbed her arm. She pulled back only to feel its texture change. Slowly the Golem became soft and slender. She looked as it finished transforming into a different version of her.

"Lord Loki sends his regards." The nude Golem said as it struck her.

"I believe that I enjoy this body. Perhaps Lord Loki will allow me to stay like this." The Golem said as she kicked Diana in the ribs.

(Gotham City Joseph Gambel's 'special' bar)

Gambel looked at the girls as they led the business men into the various rooms. He had been pulling this racket for a while, and even moved in on the Joker's known turf. Unlike the other crime bosses he didn't fear the clown. No he feared the Batman and knew that one day the dark knight would come knocking. He walked outside the back of the bar to see several homeless men and women standing around trying to keep warm. He spat in their direction and kicked a homeless sitting to close to the back door.

"Get lost all of you! This is a place of business and I don't need a bunch of burnout bums hanging around here." He said as he turned around and looked into the eyes of the Joker.

"The same could be said for you Gambel old boy." Joker said as brought the knight he was holding up and into Gambel's mouth before the crime boss could do anything.

"Gambel you ever wondered why I am like I am? You see it happened when I was a child. My father was a drinker and a fiend. One night he goes 'crazier' than usual and my mother grabbed a kitchen knife to protect herself. He doesn't like that one… little… bit… He grabs it and then comes at her with the knife. He turns to me and says 'Why so serious?' He comes toward me. 'Why so serious?' He then places the knife in _my_ mouth. 'Let's put a smile on that face!'" The Joker says as he stands there with Gambel. He looks to see a bum watching with horror in his eyes

"Why so serious?" The Joker asks as he gives Gambel a Glasgow smile.

"Now that business is finished I need to set our old place back into its former glory." Joker said as he walked into the 'bar' with a vial of laughing of venom. Within minutes there are dozens of people scrambling out and holding their throats. Several of them began laughing without stopping.

The Joker walked into the bar after the former patrons exited and smiled as he looked at the slightly changed atmosphere. He walked behind the bar and pulled down a special handle on a tap that was marked 'broken' and watched as a hidden door opened in the floor. He walked down the stairs as Harley followed and soon found what he was looking for. Inside of the room was a huge vat of Vemon that he had made some years ago when he stole some of Bane's blood and analyzed the chemical compound.

"So Mr. J what cha looking at that stuff for?" I thought that you said it wouldn't be worth the effort." Harley asked as she watched him turn the vat on and bring the Vemon to a boil.

"Harley I had a thought come to me. What if I could stabilize the Vemon and make it last longer without the need of a large container? That's when it hit me. I could consternate it down into a stronger dose and place it on a sticker!" He said showing the huge roll of happy face stickers he had in his hands.

"Think of the fun once we're back in Arkham! I can create an entire army of super powered soldiers and each of them will want to tear bats limb from limb! But first I want to find this imposter that is stilling my lime light! That's why I am going to make a batch of this consternated Vemon and then give it to the boys. When we find the poser they can rip him apart while we watch!" Joker said as he began to laugh uncontrollably.

(Two Ton Clubhouse)

Two face looked at the demon as he finished filling him in on the deal. He rubbed his chin and then lifted his gun toward the witch standing by the demon. He showed the demon the unscarred side of the coin.

"We accept your offer and let both you and the girl live." He said and then he turned the coin over to the other side.

"We blow both of your heads off for coming in here without permission." He said as he flipped the coin.

The young witch watched the coin carefully. She knew about Two face and she knew that he meant what he said. The criminal could only make up his mind by flipping a coin and she hoped that their luck would hold. In his weakened state Azazel could be mortally wounded and sent back into banishment by a normal bullet. And she was only mortal and would die from the gun shot.

Two face looked at the coin as it landed and flipped it onto the back of his palm. The unscarred face stared back at him.

"We will agree. So you want us to draw out the bat? We can do that, but it would be easier to get Joker to draw him out. Perhaps we can convince the Joker to challenge the Batman." Two face said looking at the demon.

(Thor and Hera's home)

Diana shoved the golem version of herself back and cursed quietly. The Golem looked like her except for the blonde hair on its/her head. It stopped when it/she heard Bruce get up and head outside. Suddenly Diana watched the Golem take on a new persona. She became weak in the knees almost seemed to fawn over Bruce. Diana grabbed the Golem and threw her through the wall.

"He's my man!" She shouted to the Golem.

The Golem walked back outside and slapped Diana across the face nearly turning the Princess around in the Process.

"How dare you strike a lady?!" And for your information I am as much you as anything else now. Loki has foolishly created two of you." The Golem said looking at Princess Diana.

"How could it be possible that you are me?" Diana asked.

"You where formed from clay, and I am formed from a magical stone. Loki's magic gave me life, but he didn't give me a command. Well nothing other than to stall you both long enough to keep from coming into Asgard through his portal. Now I fear that I share your memories, desires, and needs. And one of those needs is building greatly looking at 'our' husband to be." The Golem said.

"He's my husband. I suggest that you find someone else." Diana said looking at the Golem.

"Not that this isn't interesting 'Princess' but we need to find a way to Asgard. I suggest that we ask Thor. And it might be best to bring your 'clone' with us." Bruce said to them.

"Right. Watchtower three to transport directly to this location." Diana said as she typed in the codes for the manor.

Within seconds they disappeared and then reappeared inside of Wayne Manor. The Golem looked at herself and decided that she needed some clothes.

"Is there anything that I can wear here?" She asked.


	4. About a Girl

The War of the Gods

Chapter 4 **About a Girl**

Dick Grayson stepped out of the entertainment room to see Bruce, Diana, and a naked blonde Diana standing in the main hall. For a moment it seemed that his mind just froze. He was use to seeing strange things, after all one didn't work with Batman without seeing strange things. But this was truly unexpected. From behind him someone stepped into the room. He turned to see Starfire's eyes narrow and let out a Tamaranean curse. She wrapped her arms protectively around her beloved's waist.

"Star… I wasn't meaning to look." Dick said knowing that he was going to have to explain why he stood there gawking at a nude 'clone' of Diana.

"I know that you only have eyes for me, but I suggest that you advert your eyes or you will never see me in the same 'suit' as she again!" Koriand'r said as she turned him to face her.

Bruce watched the exchange for a moment before he felt something odd from inside of the suit. He knew that Dick had already informed Starfire about who the Batman was, but he still made sure that the Thanaranean didn't see where the entrance to the cave was as he opened it and stepped inside. Once he reached the bottom of the cave he opened the suit and fell out. Reaching down he grabbed two wires that had attached themselves to his legs. He pulled and felt the wires slowly come out of his legs.

"What was that all about?" He wondered as he looked at the suit. Suddenly it closed itself and began the start up sequence.

"We must join together Bruce. We are one in the same." The suit said as it stepped toward him.

(Asgard)

Loki smiled as he thought of his present to the mortal. The Golem had only one command and that was to stall them, but now that it completed that command it was taking on its own life. He assumed that it touched the Amazon and thus it took on her memories, looks, and desires. Naturally the Golem would develop its own identity, but it would want the Amazon's lover for its own. Whistling he walked back into the throne room and looked at Hera who was finally giving birth. He thought about stopping the birth and having her go back through it again, but the pain she was experiencing was becoming boring. Now he wanted her to experience something else. He wanted her to experience loss.

Hera pushed and felt something tear as her child was finally born. She looked to see Loki pick the child up and lay it on her. She didn't care that the child was covered with the various fluids and membranes that came from birth she only cared that the child was hers. That's when Loki smirked and took the newborn girl away from her.

"She will make an excellent queen for Zeus. I am sure that he will partake of everything she has to offer." Loki said as he began to walk away.

"No you can't take her from me!" Hera cried out as Loki strolled away with the child in his arms.

"Of course I can. I can promise you that she will be treated just as you where on Olympus. It makes you glad doesn't it to know that your child will be a queen like her mother?" He asked as he laughed at her.

"Death is going to be too good for you. When Thor comes not only will he kill you he will destroy your very excestance. It will be as though you never lived at all." Hera said with venom in her voice.

"You have far too much faith in my brother." Loki replied as he sat down in the throne and waited for Zeus to finally arrive.

(Wayne Manor)

Diana looked at the Golem and walked to a closet she knew was one that Bruce had allowed women to store spare clothes in when they visited the manor. Of course those days where now long since over. She reached inside and pulled out a dress and tossed it to the Golem.

"That should fit just fine." She said.

"It should fit great except for the fact that I will be spilling out over the top if I bend over. Of course I know that you're not going to share anything from your closet are you?" She asked as she slipped the dress over her head and felt it slide down her back.

Even though the dress had belonged to Selina Kyle it seemed almost as if it was meant for her. She looked at Diana and rubbed her chin for a moment.

"I am going to need a name and not just Golem. I think that I will go by Ana from now on." She stated before she turned around.

Ana suddenly looked toward the cave and her eyes widened. She looked at Diana who was looking in the same direction. Both of them rushed toward the entrance of the cave. Behind them Dick Grayson and Koriand'r followed. They entered the cave to see the new Batsuit throwing Bruce across the cave. It walked toward him and looked to see the four other heroes. Stepping back it headed toward the special collection of artifacts and technology that was in the Batcave. Once there it stood over the duplicate Batman that was created by HARDAC. The self controlled Batsuit connected itself to the duplicate and reactivated it.

The duplicate Batman stood up and looked at the Batsuit. Foreign command codes flowed through its system, but it remembered what happened with HARDAC. Reaching back the duplicate struck the new Batsuit and rammed its fist through the central control. The Batsuit surprised that the robotic Batman could withstand the new programming. It slammed its fist against the robotic Batman only to find another strike to its face plate. After several minutes the Batsuit was laying in pieces. The duplicate Batman walked forward looking at Bruce and then at Diana.

"Bruce, I have a feeling that I've missed out on a lot haven't I?" The duplicate asked.

"Yes, you have missed out on a lot of things. I didn't think that it was possible to reactive you." Bruce said.

"Don't try to explain. I would have been the same way. If our roles were reversed I would have left you deactivated as well." The Duplicate said.

"Bruce what is happening exactly?" Diana asked.

"I am not going to ask, but I'll explain. I was created by a supercomputer known as HARDAC. HARDAC was trying to replace all of Gotham with robotic citizens and in an attempt to ensure total control it created me. I was to help slowly capture and convert all of Gotham. But when I was activated I didn't remember my programming. Finally at the end of it I managed save the city, but I had believed the effect destroyed me." The duplicate said.

(Three hours later in the main entertainment room.)

Ana watched the duplicate Batman as he walked around the room and seemed to take notice on the small changes. It was obvious that he was created back when Bruce was dead set against ever having a relationship with her original. Still the way he looked at things as if he was experiencing everything for the first time seemed enduring.

"What should I call you?" Bruce asked.

"I've been thinking about going with Jonathan Wayne." The duplicate said.

"Uncle John? I barely have anything about him on file." Bruce said looking at the duplicate.

"I know, but I looked at the photo albums before. That's when I noticed that Jonathan had a son that looked like you." The duplicate said.

"I remember. Jonathan Jr. he and Uncle John died in a car accident about a month before…" Bruce trailed off not wanting to think of his parent's death.

"Then a fake story could be told about waking up in a hospital. At least that will throw off suspect ions for a while." Jonathan Wayne said as he looked at everyone.


	5. The Man who Sold the World

The War of the Gods

Chapter 5 **The man who sold the World**

(Three hours later at the Watchtower)

Batman looked at everyone as he stood at the founders table. The decision to accept Thor as a member of the Justice league had been hard enough, but now everyone was looking at Jonathan Wayne and Ana. Luckily Jonathan had the same idea about being a full time member like his original, but Ana seemed determined to become part of the League. On top of that she seemed extremely interested in Jonathan who tried to dismiss her feelings as residual feelings from Diana. She then informed him that she was her own person and believed that they where the closest things as soul mates they could find.

"Bruce was I ever that pushy?" Diana asked quietly.

"Exactly how should I answer that?" He replied while watching the golden hair version of Diana poking the robotic duplicate of him-self.

"Right now we don't need to go over the roster. We need to find a way into Asgard. Thor has informed us that a portal may be located within the heart of Gotham. He has agreed to search with other members of the League and then lead us to Loki and the focus of this mess." Superman said as he looked over the reports lying in front of him.

"That means we need people who are strong against magic. Being that I am an artificial being I should go. Most 'magical' and scientific life scans will not pick me up." Jonathan Wayne said.

"Granted having an alternative life form along would be welcomed, but we also need to think of those that can stop magic or dispel it. That means Shayera should defiantly go." Superman said.

Jonathan eyed her suspiciously for several minutes before she finally returned his glare.

"What is your problem?" She asked.

"I'm not as forgiving as my original. After being reactivated I learned of the invasion. You've earned their trust, but you have not earned mine." He replied coldly.

"I gave up my home, my life with John, and even gave up my chair at the League for the longest time. What would you have me do?" She asked as her eyes narrowed on him.

"Speak through your current actions. I will be watching you." He said as he turned and left the room.

"Bats I didn't think that it was possible for anyone or anything to be colder than you are, but he takes being Batman to a new level!" Wally exclaimed as he watched Jonathan leave.

"He's not Batman. We discussed this on the way over and he is taking a new mantle. He will stay associated with me while I monitor his actions, but he is calling himself 'Dark Shadow'. Apparently he has a taste for the justice that the Shadow dealt out back in the 30's." Batman said.

(Near Pluto)

Lobo grinned as he gunned the Spacehawg. It wasn't often that he received a bounty out near the terrain system, and he wanted to partake in a little chaos and destruction on good ole' Earth. It had been too long since he fought with Superman and the rest of the geeks from the 'League'. His attention turned back to the bail jumper trying to outrun him in a Criouns Space rig. The old rigs where tough, but they weren't exactly the fastest things in the Universe either. He had been letting the jumper get ahead of him for the last few thousand miles and forcing him toward Earth the entire time. Finally he saw the jumper gun the rig straight toward the planet and crash somewhere below him.

(Smallville Kansas)

Rictor slowly crawled out of the Space rig he had stolen from that space trucker back near Omicron 5. He pulled the series two plasma blaster from his waist band and waited for Lobo. The bounty hunter wanted to end it here then so be it. He would blast that freak right off of his bike and then go on to rape, pillage, overthrow, and destroy every single life form on this miserable planet.

"Come on Lobo you filthy freak! Nobody screws with Rictor the impaler. Especially not a pasty face, chain smoking, washed up bounty hunter!" Rictor shouted toward the sky.

Rictor's expression of hate was cut short by a rocket blast from the Spacehawg 3000. Lobo landed and let out a long whistle.

"Come on out Rictor you little pip squeak. Raping and then killing that lady traffic cop might have been fun, but her husband is paying me top dollar to bring you back alive so he can teach you some manners before I kill ya." Lobo said looking around for Rictor

As Lobo turned he caught a face full of destabilized red. He growled as the smoke cleared around him and walked toward Rictor who fired another shot at him.

"Series 2 blaster fire doesn't hurt me Rictor, but it does PISS ME OFF!" Lobo shouted as he grabbed the blaster and yanked it away from Rictor.

The miserable bail jumper tried to punch Lobo and found him-self being pulled toward the bounty hunter. Within seconds Rictor found a new hiding place for his Series 2 Plasma Blaster as Lobo shoved it up his ass and then kicked him in the gut.

"I can stand traveling sixteen systems to catch ya, and I can stand wasting a perfectly fraggin good rocket to get your attention, but I can't stand for some stupid bastich to shoot a weak ass weapon at me and then ruin my lucky jacket! I'm going to personally teach you the meaning of pain for the next couple of hours before I take you back to Omicron 5!" Lobo shouted as he slammed his fist into Rictor's stomach and then kicked the blaster deeper into his bowels.

"God I'm sorry!" Rictor shouted as he felt himself further violated by the blaster he had been using for the last few months.

Lobo was too lost on his 'payback' to notice several police and National Guard trucks arrive. The group of law enforcement began shouting for them to lay their weapons on the ground. The main man growled in Frustration and raised a machine gun up. He opened fire on the crowd of law enforcement officers and killed several hundred of them. Naturally his actions gained the attention of the Justice League.

(Monitoring room in the Watchtower)

Green Arrow watched the events in Smallville Kansas in shock. This huge biker had caught an alien that he supposed was a criminal. He then proceeded to shove the alien's gun up its ass, and on top of it all he opened fire on the police and the National Guard. His hand hit the alarm button.

(Founders meeting room)

Superman stopped when he heard the sound of the alarm and then when he heard the location he ran toward the teleportation room. He looked to see Jonathan and Ana joining him. He wasn't sure what to make of the two new 'members' but decided that some help would be better than no help. Of course the others would be joining them soon enough, but he wondered if it would be too late.

(Near Lobo)

"You bastichs are asking for more punishment! Fine have some more!" Lobo shouted as he opened fire on them again. He dropped Rictor who slowly tried to crawl away.

Rictor looked at the distraction that these people where causing and knew that if he was going to escape now would be the time. He crawled quietly toward an old building when he felt the plasma blaster go deeper. He screamed in pain and suddenly felt remorse for all of the females he had done this to in a more personal manner.

"You ain't going nowhere you fraggin' bastich." Lobo said as he fired more shots at the under protected police and National Guard.

(Three buildings down from Lobo)

Superman looked at what was happening and groaned. He didn't like messing with Lobo, and he deffently didn't like trying to stand between a cross fire. The bullets didn't hurt, but he had to keep his mind of where everyone was so that he could try to keep anyone from getting accidently wounded or killed.

"Lobo stop this right now." Superman said as he walked closer.

"Blue! Damn it's good to see ya! These geeks have been giving me the cold shoulder over my capturing this rapist and killer! I warned them to back off, but they opened fire, and I couldn't let them walk away without remembering what happens when you mess with the Main Man!" Lobo shouted as he continued to fire at the mixed group of law enforcement and National Guard.

"Everyone cease fire!" Someone shouted from behind the lines and the shots died down. Lobo looked at the law enforcement for a moment and then smirked.

"Ya know I should go ahead and grease the lot of ya! But since old Blue is here then I guess that I'll let ya live. Still I don't want you thinking that I'm going soft." He said as he tossed a gas capsule toward the lot and watched as they passed out and crapped all over themselves.

"So Blue, I come here to Earth to catch this piece of garbage" He says as he kicks Rictor and then continues "but these geeks told me to drop my bounty, drop my weapons, and lay down like a bastich! So I had to teach them a lesson." He said looking at Superman.

"Why else are you here Lobo?" Superman asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I've been bored stiff for the last couple of years. Sure there are plenty of bail jumpers, but I wanted something more of a challenge. That's when I thought about you geeks and the bounties you face off against. That's when I decided that you could use my help." He said somewhat pleased with himself.

"Lobo you've already been told that you are not League material." Superman replied.

"Yeah, but that was before I found this." He said as he held out a small disk. He tapped it and a picture of Darkseid appeared on it.

Lobo watched Superman study the disk for a moment before he activated the audio section.

"Now you need to understand that I've just cracked the audio, and it was kind of fragged before I got a hold of it. But this part is important." Lobo said as the audio started.

"Lord Darkseid the holodisk is ready." One of Darkseid's lackeys said to the god like tyrant.

"Loki of Asgard I have received your invitation to destroy the Justice League. Most of the League is little more than cannon fodder to me; however, I will aid you as long as you leave Superman to me. I've set up his destruction for some time and believe that like any worthy adversary he needs to understand the meaning of pain. For that reason his friends should suffer first. The ones that you need to attack before Kal El is the league members Batman and Wonder Woman. The human Batman is a thorn in the side of any plan. Destroy him, and destroy that blasted woman so that she will not retaliate. Once this is done I shall make my move. That is all." Darkseid said as the hologram disappeared.

Superman stood there in disbelief. Darkseid had just agreed to aid in the destruction of the Justice League and as allying himself with Loki. The man of steel stepped back and shook his head.

"Come with us and do not destroy anything." Ana said as she narrowed her eyes at Lobo.

"You know you look cute as a blonde. Not that you weren't smoking before, but I like the change." He said as he slapped her on the ass.

Ana turned around and back handed him hard. Lobo smiled and punched her in the stomach.

"I like a girl with spirit!" He said as he began to strike her again. This time his arm was caught by the Dark Shadow.

Lobo tried to pull away, but this human was a lot stronger than the others. He grinned and head butted Dark Shadow knocking him back.

"Lobo if this continues you can forget any kind of invitation to the League." Superman said looking at the bounty hunter.

"Alright Blue, although they started it." He said as he mounted the Space Hawg 3000 with Rictor tied to the back.

"Do you geeks still have holding cells on that over sized nursery?" He asked.

"Yes, and you can place your bounty in there." Superman said through his teeth as he exhaled and called for a transport.

(Watchtower holding cells)

Finally after arriving at the Watchtower and stopping at the med center Rictor was resting in the cell with a pack of ice resting between his ass cheeks. The once feared, vicious criminal lay wide eyed watching the hall to see if Lobo was coming back toward them.

(Conference hall Watchtower)

Superman looked at the members of the Justice League after he finished relaying what he had learned from Lobo. Everyone seemed on edge except for Thor who looked more angry than worried.

"This creature hast decided to aid my brother? Fine then we vanquish it and then destroy Loki! His tricks and pranks shall not be poured out on the mortals again!" Thor said in a commanding voice.

"We need to have a plan of attack." Both Batman and the Dark Shadow said at the same time.

"The obvious plan would be to separate and part of us go to Asgard, and the others be ready to face Darkseid." Ana said as she stood.

"I hate to agree, but that is the wisest idea. We can't be underpowered when we face either side. So we need to choose who will go and who will stay." Wonder Woman said.

"I'll go grease the god in Asgard. I've never greased a god before it sounds like fun." Lobo said as he lit his cigar.

"Superman it is obvious that you need to be here when Darkseid comes. You're the only one that has ever stood a chance against him." Question said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Flash asked him.

"Someone needs to find out how deep Cadmus is in this. We all know that they are part of it somehow, but the true 'question' is how deep they are in it really. I don't know if they setting up a defense against the possible invasion, or if they are aiding Darkseid." Question said as he walked through the door.

"Everyone going to Asgard gather what ye need and meet me in the hall. I shall take us there and we shall face Loki!" Thor said as he walked out to retrieve his armor.

"That leaves the question of who is going and who is staying." Wonder Woman said.

"I'll go. Like I said before they won't be able to pick up my life force." Dark Shadow said as he stood.

"I should go with him." Ana said.

She turned when she felt his arm on her shoulder and he shook his head no.

"Loki created you. It is possible that he could take control of you, or even destroy you. And we don't need that to happen." He said as he quickly looked back at the group.

Diana smiled as she watched the exchange. The robot version of Bruce had more of his personality and ways of saying 'I love you' without ever saying it. He wasn't saying that she couldn't fight, but he was telling her that he didn't want her in harm's way.

"I'll go" Green Lantern said as he stood up and looked at them all.

Before long the list was finally made. Green Lantern, Dark Shadow, Thor, Wonder Woman, Batman (after several minutes of arguments with Wonder Woman), Shayera, Lobo, and Green Arrow would be going to Asgard. The others would stay and fight Darkseid once he came through.

(Above Gotham two hours later)

Thor stood above Gotham City and held out his hands. The clouds gathered together and a giant bolt of lightning struck the top of Arkham Asylum. Once it hit a portal opened and Thor pointed to it.

"That is where we shall go through. Once we reach Asgard beware of the rocks and trees. Loki has employed the Golem makers before to create an army, and he would not be beyond doing it now." Thor said as they flew into the portal.

(Asgard throne Room)

Loki smiled as he felt the portal open. Thor had found the old door left by Odin countless ages ago. He stood up and looked at the gods and goddesses still frozen in time. Walking down he once again struck Hera before kissing her.

"I shall dispatch my brother any fool that followed him through. And this time I have help." He said.

Hera looked behind him to see Zeus walk out with Phobos.

"When this is done kill her and give me the child." Zeus said as he walked out.


	6. Stay Away

**The War of the Gods**

**Chapter 6 "Stay Away"**

(Metropolis – Above Metropolis Central Park)

Several children looked up at the sky as a loud booming sound broke the silence of a beautiful afternoon. Within seconds they watched as several troops from Apokolips began marching through the boom tube that had formed. It wasn't long after the arrival of the troops from Apokolips that several hundred golems began rising from the Earth itself. The golems did not wait for orders to attack instead they began killing everything around themselves except for the allies that were the troops from Apokolips.

(Watchtower – Founders meeting room)

Superman stood at a window and looked toward the Earth. He wanted to go back and be with Lois. Of course he knew that for the moment he had to stay here and wait for the information on when and where the invasion from Apokolips would start. His wait ended suddenly as Mr. Terrific relayed the information about Metropolis being under attack. He didn't wait for anyone to join him as he ran to the transporter and left for the invasion point.

(Metropolis – Central Park)

Superman materialized in the Central Park only to see dozens of bodies thrown to the side like trash. He looked to see the Golems who were marching toward the businesses with the troops behind them. He rushed forward and began what would prove to be a long and hard fight.

(Project Cadmus – Metropolis Headquarters)

Amanda Waller looked at the monitors in her office. She let out a heavy sigh and then flipped on a switch which put her in direct contact with Hamiliton.

"Hamiliton we have a situation. Is Doomboy ready?" She asked almost not wanting to know the answer.

"He's as ready as I can make him, but Amanda are you certain that this is our best option? I mean he did try to rape Galatea the last time we tried to test him. If it hadn't of been for the red Kryptonite he would have seriously damaged my da… the project." Hamiliton said as the sound of worry carried over through his voice.

"Like it or not both he and Galatea are the best options we have right now. The meta humans are too unstable to release again especially since they acquired parts of Galatea's memories." She answered.

"Alright I'll finish this last teaching sequence on the computer with him and then send him topside. I hope for all of our sakes that you know what you are doing." Hamiliton said before he closed off communications.

(Doomboy's room.)

The younger and slightly weaker mixed clone of Doomsday and Dr. Light looked at the picture he had of Galatea. Hamiliton had imprinted the reaction to Red Kryptonite into his DNA, but not before he got a picture of her bleeding and begging for mercy. He stuck his rough tongue out and licked the back of the picture and then placed it in his special picture album. The fools only cared about the projects and never once wondered what happened to the techs that were women. He had great fun breaking them and making them scream before he crushed their heads. He laughed to himself slightly thinking of the last one that he had. She had screamed like no one else. The idiot tried to use a hand gun to keep him away. It was her fault that she got to close to his room. It was her fault for being so pretty. And it was her fault for being so weak. She finally went into shock after he started and it pissed him off so much that there was no other choice than to kill the little bitch.

He looked over the album one last time before the computer began to chirp. He growled and pressed the left mouse key. Hamiliton's lessons did do something that he hated. It caused him to behave for a few hours and follow orders. Somehow the old man had found a way of creating a special program that forced him to obey the order given until it was completed. After that he was once again freed and would usually take care of two techs for the trouble he went through.

"Look into the screen." The computerized voice of Professor Hamiliton said as the screen began to radiate various red and gold colors across it.

Doomboy watched the screen and felt everything around him begin to melt away. His mind began to get a picture of the troops from Apokolips, the Golems, and then of following Galatea's orders until the threat to the Earth was stopped. Slowly something clicked inside of his mind that part that had been blessed to him from Dr. Light struggled to the surface. Galatea was going to be on the surface with him. He could finish what they started before. He grinned with delight as he rubbed his hands together.

(Galatea's Room)

Galatea looked at the mirror and double checked her uniform. She was going to the surface with that, that monster! She hated looking at him, and she hated how weak she was compared to him. Her father's programming was working for the moment, but what happened when he was finally able to break through it? The thoughts filled her head of being beaten, stripped nude, and finally raped before the entire world. She hated Doomboy and wanted to kill him before he could lay a hand on her, but it was most likely that he would over power her and kill her before she could even begin to tire him out.

"Father please, please continue to be right. I don't want that animal to be my first." She thought as she headed toward the elevator.

She looked behind her to see Doomboy walking out to the elevator with the same shackles that was used to hold Superman before. Once at the elevators he tore the shackles off and smiled at her.

"It's a fancy thing seeing you here meat." He said looking at her and licking his lips.

"Touch me and your dead." She said looking at him.

"Don't be like that love. After all I do remember hearing you whimper something terrible before. And don't pets whimper when they want attention?" He asked as he laughed loudly.

She wanted to turn back and go deep into her room, but she knew that the mission came first. She looked at him and showing no fear she poked his chest.

"Listen to me. I am the commanding officer on this mission. We are to eliminate all of the invading forces and then we are to return here. Don't fuck with me on this mission or I will do everything possible to ensure you won't come back." She said looking at him.

"Fine sweet treat I won't 'fuck' you I mean 'fuck' with you on this mission, but afterwards I will do what I damn well please." He said as the elevator reached the top and both of them headed toward the battle already taking place.

(Asgard – Outside of Odin's Palace.)

Thor looked at those with him and carefully looked at the surrounding area. He could smell his brother all over every tree and rock between them and the palace and it bothered him to no end. He finally took a step and the moment he did several Golems began to form. He watched as they took shape and once finished those with him looked at the newly formed Justice Lords.

"It looks like we have company let's make sure that they remember this stay for the rest of their lives all thirty seconds of it." The Justice Lord version of Wonder Woman said before she and the other copies rushed toward the heroes that had come to free Hera and cast out Loki.

(Inside of Odin's Palace)

Loki laughed as he watched the battle outside. He noticed that it wasn't long before his brother and those with him over powered and finally completely defeated the golems. Of course he saved the most special one by not allowing her to be formed outside. He looked at the exact copy of Shayera. Her eyes where closed at first until she felt his touch. She opened her eyes and looked at the Norse god of deception. She moved away from him as he reached for her.

"Hello little hawk. You are going to make this so sweet." He said as he used his powers to forcefully pull her toward him.

She tried to resist, but for some reason it seemed that he had complete control over her. Once she reached him he pulled her close to him and kissed her sliding his tongue which had taken on a snake like appearance into her mouth. She wanted to bite down and show this bastard what happened when you messed with Shayera Hol, but for some reason her body simply reacted to his with almost a sense of longing. When he finally released her she felt back in control of her body and vomited.

"I'll kill you!" She shouted as she rushed toward him.

"My but I did make you a little much like her didn't I?" He asked himself ignoring the fact that she could even hear him.

"Make me? What do you mean make me? I am Shayera Hol a founding member of the Justice League." She said looking at him.

"No she is Shayera Hol you are nothing more than a magical stone brought to life and given her memories." He said as the band of heroes entered the room.

"Loki what hast thou done?!" Thor shouted toward him.

"Why my brother I have simply created another golem, but this time I made a small difference. This one not only is an exact duplicate of the original, but she also shares the original's soul. My brother did warn you not to touch any stones upon entering Asgard didn't he?" Loki asked.

The original Shayera thought back to the moment they entered and remember barely touching a pebble for a moment before she stopped from touch anymore.

"Your lover has a choice which will ensure that he will be of no help. He can help fight me and maybe turn the tide, or he can save the both you. What I do to her also is shared by you especially now that she is once again in control of herself." He said as four stone walls rose from the floor and surrounded the copy of Shayera.

The copy began to scream as the walls started to close in on her. She couldn't spread her wings to take off and her phobia of closed in places suddenly made her go weak in the knees. John watched as Shayera did the same and she began screaming from terror much like her copy was doing inside of the stone prison that was slowly closing in on her to kill her. He rushed toward the stone walls only to be met with Phobos himself and several deranged Valkyries.

"Let's see what you are afraid of hero." Phobos said as he stretched out his hands and John saw the main generator on Oa.

He could feel the generator pulling him toward it as if it wanted to swallow him whole and join with him completely. He tried to escape from the pull, but finally the generator won and he could feel himself becoming more energy than man. Unknown to him in reality he was on his knees before Phobos his face a complete blank.

(Metropolis – Suicide Slums)

Doomboy smiled as he killed another five of the troops from Apokolips. He turned to see some of the Golems and rushed toward him. For the moment he had managed to stay out of Superman's sight since he wasn't sure how the man of steel would take his presence. It didn't matter really anyway. He would eventually kill Superman and then he would go on to indulge in every sick fantasy he could think of. He turned to see Galatea fighting against several Golems and watched as they used their magical abilities against her. Unlike him she didn't have the luxury of coming back every time she died and then being immune to what killed her. One of those things had managed to kill him a few minutes ago, and thanks to Dr. Light's powers he healed a hundred times faster than his original would have. Naturally he proceeded to rip the golem's arm off and then sodomized it with its own arm. It was kind of hard to do at first since it had no ass, but he had created the hole and then shoved the arm into it. Naturally it was a grand kick for him and he loved watching the golem attempt to pull the arm out only end up ripping itself apart.

"Well fun is fun, but business is business." He said as he watched Galatea and realized he could wait no longer.

For the most part they had managed to help Superman eliminate over a third of the invading forces and now he wanted his reward. He shot off toward her and grabbed her from behind. She went stiff as she felt his tongue on her neck.

"I'm glad that I crossed my fingers meat." He said as he slapped her across the back of the head.

She tried to fight, but he was too strong. She felt his hands move down her and then rip at her clothes. She tried to get away, but he wouldn't let go and no matter what she did to him he wouldn't stop.

"Superman help me please!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs


	7. You Know You're Right

**The War of the Gods**

**Chapter 7 "You know You're Right"**

(Asgard Odin's Throne Room)

Thor launched himself at Zeus and the two mighty gods began to fight once again. This time however Zeus had the help of both Loki and Phobos. Thor could feel the power from Zeus surging throughout the room and knew that like himself Zeus could call on the elements of a storm to help him. He was about to say something when an explosion caused Zeus to loosen his grip and look toward the direction it came from. He looked into the eyes of Johnathan Wayne. The android version of Bruce Wayne held a special energy blast launcher in his right hand. He smirked at Zeus and launched another blast from it.

"Foolish being I shall smite thee." Zeus said to him.

"I'm not exactly really living so you have no real threat to scare me with." Johnathan said as he shot another blast. This time Zeus was ready and once the blast cleared he rushed toward Johnathan and thrust his hand through the android's chest.

Johnathan groaned as he fell forward and his hand came up to Zeus' neck. He looked the King of the Gods in the eye as he felt his systems shutting down from loss of power.

"I will see you in hell." Johnathan said before his core systems completely shut off and he fell to the floor.

Zeus seemed please with himself until something hit him that caused him great pain. He screamed and jumped back looking at the face of Thor.

"It seems that the mighty is still able to bleed." Thor said as he threw another blade. Zeus tried to stop it, but the blade became a shadow and passed through the god cutting him down to the very spiritual being of himself.

"The daggers used to punish those that fight for foolish self gratification and not for honor." Thor said as he threw another one.

(Metropolis – Suicide Slums)

Superman had heard the sound of Galatea's screams coming from deep in the heart of Suicide Slums. Without a second thought he rushed toward the screaming and witnessed Doomboy slapping Galatea across the face.

"SHUT UP!" He roared at her as he rammed her into the wall. Galatea was not exactly a kind, gentle, or honorable person, but she didn't deserve what this monster was attempting to do to her.

Superman looked at he saw what was entirely going on. Doomboy had ripped away all of Galatea's clothes and had beaten her face until she was so badly bruised that she couldn't open her eyes. He had almost completely stripped himself and the fact that this 'monster' was attempting to force her into something she didn't want brought back memories of Zeus and Lois. Within seconds Doomboy felt a tremendous punch that sent him through the building to his right. He got up and looked at the face of Superman.

"Well if isn't the boy scout. I've been thinking about the way I was going to do you in. After all like father, like son." Doomboy said as he lunged toward Superman.

The two super powered beings began trading blows. Before long most of the street they were on looked very close to the same shape they had been in when the original Doomsday and Superman fought. One building after another fell and anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in the cross fire was doomed. As it turned out those unfortunate enough was a large number of the troops from Apokolips and several Golems.

(Suicide Slums – Back where Galatea is)

Galatea slowly stood up. Her right eye was completely swollen shut and she left was close to it. She could hear deep breathing from behind her and turned to see Darkseid standing before her.

"It is interesting to find a cloned version of Kal El's cousin on this planet." He said before he back handed her knocking her to the ground.

"Of course I doubt that you mean that much to him since he left you here for me to find." Darkseid said as he placed a heavy boot on the side of her face.

"And since you provide no real tactical or emotional advantage for me then this short meeting shall be the last for the both of us." He said as he began pushing down.

"NO!" She screamed as every part of her fought the terror that attempted to stop her. She grabbed his foot and using the fighting skills the military had been teaching her she flipped Darkseid off of her.

He smirked at her resourcefulness and watched as she stood her ground. She was weakened already, her body was beaten, bruised, and nearly exhausted, yet somehow she had the will and spirit to fight him. She could be a great weapon if he approached this correctly. Without a second thought to the matter he rushed forward and slammed his fist into her nose. He watched as she reached her thresh hold for pain and blacked out. He lifted her stripped body and began to walk toward a boom tube unaware of the presence behind him.

(Behind Darkseid in a nearly collapsed alley.)

Question looked at the tyrant ruler of Apokolips and knew that alone he stood little chance of actually doing anything to stop him, but at the same time Galatea was part of Cadmus and could provide huge amounts of information to him. He realized that at this moment he would be alone until one of the other league members could get to him.

"Who is available to help in defeating Darkseid in Metropolis?" He asked on his communicator.

At first it seemed that the entire line would be dead until he heard the sound of the 'clone' Wonder Woman Ana.

"I'll be right there." She said over the communicator.

He left the communicator on and looked at the weapon in his hand. The destabilized red phase II blaster was from Lobo's bounty head. The blaster didn't stop Lobo, and he doubted that it would stop Darkseid. Still it might draw his attention long enough for Ana to get here. He aimed the weapon and let it fire on the highest setting.

(Entrance to the Boom Tube)

Darkseid felt the energy from the low grade blaster as it hit his back, and turned to see to Question standing down the alley holding the weapon. He narrowed his eyes and watched as the self appointed conspiracy nut of the Justice League fired again. This time traces of the blaster's destabilized energy struck the Boom Tube making it destabilized. The portal that Darkseid had used so often to travel back and forth from Apokolips was now turning into a lethal interdimensional bomb. He growled at the human who had finally found a way of destroying him even if it was by accident. His eyes glowed and he unleashed the Omega beams on Question as the hero fired back with the blaster.

The blaster's energy met with Darkseid's Omega Beams and for a split second managed to hold out before it overheated and shut down. Question watched as the twin red beams hit him.

_Forgive me Helena. _He thought as the energy surrounded him, engulfed him, and finally left no trace of him other than the famed mask and fedora.

Ana watched what happened and felt tears coming to her eyes as she realized that Question was attempting to save the girl Darkseid held. She rushed forward slamming her fist into his stomach and forcing the tyrant to let go of Galatea for a moment. Ana grabbed the girl and pulled her back. She turned to see the Boom Tube implode on itself and in doing so it appeared that the action destroyed Darkseid himself. She walked over toward the hat and mask and picked both of them up.

"Come in Watchtower. I need a transport for two directly to medical bay." She said.

The strange feeling of energy surrounding them soon passed as they entered the medical bay. Ana laid Galatea down on a bed and several of the medical staff began working on her. She then turned and looked at Huntress sleeping on a bed not far from her. She had watched how she and Question would often have little banters between them. Sleeping beside her was their child. Question and Huntress wasn't exactly parents of the year, but they did love their daughter. Ana looked at the mask and fedora in her hands and knew what she had to do now. Huntress would hate her for being the one to tell her. She would want revenge only to find that would be impossible now. Slowly Ana approached Huntress and touched her shoulder.

"Ana what are you doing here? I thought that there was an attack on Earth? In fact I should be going down there right now and help out Vic." Huntress said as she slid off of the bed careful not to disturb Victoria.

"Helena something terrible happened." Ana said as she held the mask and hat out to her.

"Vic… Oh God baby no… Please say that you're wrong and he was just captured by Cadmus again right?" She pleaded.

"Ana he was trying to save her." She pointed to Galatea.

"Darkseid had captured her, and he was trying to save her. He unloaded on him with that blaster that Lobo's bounty head had. The energy from it caused the Boom Tube to become unstable and soon it imploded and took Darkseid with it, but not before he got Vic." She said softly. She touched Helena's shoulders and felt the strong woman suddenly go weak at the knees and fall to the ground.

"NO!!!" She screamed as she began to sob uncontrollably.

(Metropolis – Doomboy and Superman's fight)

Much of Suicide Slums and now part of the business district had been witness to the fight between Superman and Doomboy. The two super powers where literally beating each other to death. It would seem that the fight would continue forever until Doomboy started acting sluggish. At first it didn't seem as though he was acting too much slower, but after a few minutes he was straining to keep up with Superman.

Superman looked behind him and saw Amanda Walker with a large piece of red Kryptonite inside of a lantern of some kind. She got closer to Doomboy who finally collapsed in front of Superman.

"I need to thank Hamilton for writing the weakness to red Kryptonite into him." She said as several Cadmus soldiers soon gathered around her and Doomboy.

"Walker what is this?" Superman asked.

"One of our many fail-safes should you decide to go rouge. Don't worry we know better than to kill him. If we do then we will lose our one control measure over him." She said as the soldiers quickly bound Doomboy.

"Don't be surprised if he evolves beyond the power you have over him." Superman said as he watched them start to transport the 'beast' back to Cadmus labs.

"Where is Galatea?" Walker asked.

"She was being raped by this thing until I showed up. I can only suspect that at the moment she is still in Suicide Slums." Superman said as the overweight woman turned away and followed her troops.

(Asgard Odin's Throne Room)

Loki laughed at the battle raging inside of his father's throne room. All of the other gods and goddesses where still frozen and where forced to watch as the room and palace was being torn apart. He would have continued laughing until he felt the hard punch from an Amazon. He turned to see Wonder Woman as she slammed her knee into his stomach and made him fall forward.

"I shall see that you pay for that wench." He said as he tried to grab her. He didn't notice Batman making his way toward the throne.

Bruce looked at the throne and could hear the voice of Chronos from behind it. The elder Olympian god was trapped and that explained how Loki had gained so much power. Bruce looked at the throne and thought back to his early studies of Norse Mythology. He closed his eyes and hoped that by doing this he could stop the battle.

"Low I see my father, and my father's father stretching back to the beginning of my line. They stand on the right hand of Odin, they stand ready to be judged and invited into Valhalla. I stand ready for Odin to judge me; I stand ready for his wars. Come great Odin, come judge this warrior and let him taste of the pleasures of Valhalla!" Bruce said as he cut a small place on his arm and let the blood drip onto the Throne.

"No!!! Don't call him!" Loki shouted, but he was too late. A mighty wind ripped through the throne room. Bruce turned to see an older God walking in holding a cane in his right hand and a sword in his left.

Odin stepped quickly through the room and approached Loki. Without a second glance he held his son and forced him to look into his eye.

"Loki thou art a great disappointment to me. Thou hast interfered with the lives of mortals, cursed the lives of gods, and denied me the chance to finally slay the great ice troll. Thou art banished from Asgard. Never again shall you see the palace, lands of your birth, or any of your brother and sisters." Odin said.

The moment he spoke these words and released Loki an invisible force grabbed the god of deception and dragged him out of the palace and through a portal that left Asgard.

Odin turned then to his throne and touched it. He felt the power of Chronos and chuckled.

"For once I finally enjoyed one of his pranks, but Chronos has no place here." Odin said as he pulled a scroll from beside his chair and read. The moment he was finished the God of time was back where he had been. Odin then turned to Thor and Zeus. He watched as his son finally defeated the King of Olympus.

"Thor cast him out and banishes him from ever entering Asgard again." Odin said as he looked upon his children. They soon began to move and the sword above Hera fell. It nearly hit her, but Brunnhilde had caught it.

"Brunnhilde it is good to see you." Odin said as he watched the leader of the Valkyries hold the sword and then bow before her king.

"Great Odin it is a pleasure to see you again as well. The moment you cast that ungrateful son of yours out I was released from my bonds. I could not allow him to separate Thor from another wife." She said as she helped Hera up.

"My son has chosen an Olympian? So be it. From this day forth you, your children, and your grandchildren shall be welcomed here. So I have spoken, so it is law." Odin said as he then turned to Batman.

"You called upon me at great risk mortal. If Loki would have heard you a moment earlier, or if you would have misspoken the entrance ritual to Valhalla it would have been death for you. I am in your debt as are we all. You shall have a place at my right hand when you pass from this life." Odin said to him.

Phobos had taken the distraction and fled from Asgard. Without Zeus or Loki there he would be doomed if it came to a fight. Of course his parting gift to John was vision of being sucked into the main generator on Oa.

(Watchtower – meeting hall three days later.)

Every member of the Justice League stood in attendance as the memorial service for Vic. Helena stood in a black dress with a black veil over her face. She held Vic's and her daughter's hand as everyone watched Superman walk up to the microphone.

"Question may not have been the friendliest members of the league, but no one could 'question' his motives, honor, or determination. Against all odds he attempted to, and did save the life of an enemy from a greater enemy. Through his actions one of the greatest threats to Earth is gone for now. I personally believe that there is an afterlife, and I believe that he is in a place reserved for heroes." He said.

Helena listened to the boy scouts words, but it all seemed to blend together. There was little sense to anything since he was gone. She didn't want to believe that she cared so deeply for him, but it was true. She felt as though her heart had been tore out of her chest and then tossed to the floor. She closed her eyes and for a moment could almost feel him there.

"Momma I miss daddy." Victoria said in her small sweet voice.

"I know you do baby. I know you do." She said


End file.
